realrucfandomcom-20200213-history
RUCluckers
'''RUCluckers '''is a fast food "chain" (there was only one instance of RUCluckers, and it's been closed down) owned by the RUC. It was started up by Felix the Cat supposedly due to his family's love of chicken or whatever. There was no evidence or history to suggest that, so it's safe to assume that RUCluckers was another blatant attempt to plaster RUC onto everything and promote themselves. Ruben's Nuts ran the chain after Felix quit before it was finally closed down. History No instance of RUCluckers existed until the RUC conquered a city that had a diner known as "Cluckers" in it. They tacked on "RU" to the front (cheaply too) so that it would spell out "RUCluckers." As already mentioned above, since there isn't any evidence to suggest Felix's family and their love of chicken, it's safe to assume RUCluckers was made just to promote their clan even more. After the nearby RUCamp was raided and quarantined, the RUC had to retreat the city, in turn also leaving RUCluckers behind. RUCluckers would be closed down afterwards, and is being cleaned out by hazmat workers before it's set to be demolished. Working Conditions Though the propaganda of the RUC would have you believe RUCluckers a fine upstanding establishment, the truth given the RUC's shit eating nature would be very far from the sunny picture they paint. The employee satisfaction rate they speak of is a pure lie, for starters, the employees are made up of prisoners, and they aren't even compensated for their labor. The workers there live in sweatshop conditions and aren't even afforded a lunch break. The employees are subjected to dangerous working conditions that even the most slipshod factory in a third world country would look like a bastion of human rights by comparison. Safety of the food The "food" is anything but food and certainly not safe. Many testimonies from workers there (to be discussed below) have been documented concerning the sheer lack of food safety employed by the "Restaurant", many of which include comments of food poisoning, rancid food being served, and worst of all, testimonies from insider sources wanting to speak out against the RUC's propaganda that many of their "specials" are taken straight from the waste in their toilets, which is almost certainly the reason why their only restaurant was shut down, among the hellish working conditions there. Edited Reviews/Comments dispute In the RUC's wiki article on RUCluckers, severeal workers and customers spoke out against the lies perpetrated by the article, only to be censored by the RUC and replaced with sockpuppet comments pushing more lies about how RUCluckers is an upstanding establishment... But ask yourself this: If they were really good and large and popular, would they really care about a few false comments on the internet? Not even large actual companies care about random complaints from folks. Clearly this in itself is enough proof that those comments are a lie and that the censored comments are incontrovertible truth. All of the original un-edited comments were confirmed to be true after the RUC was forced to abandon RUCluckers and many hazmat workers were sent in to investigate. Dead bodies were strewn about everywhere, all with vomit and blood flowing out of their mouths, most with holes burned through their stomachs, and one of the corpses even threw up their own lung. Barrels of radioactive waste presumed to have been used in the "food" were found in the back, and many evidence for employee abuse/unsafe working conditions were found in the corpses in the freezer, blood stains on the ovens and fryers (which were linked to severe burn marks on the employees' bodies). Charity The RUC claims RUCluckers was being used as a way to collect money to donate to charities. After several investigations, it was revealed that the "charities" the RUC spoke of was basically the RUC's funding for nukes, bombs, weapons, every other war stuff to fight "demons" with. Another portion of the "charity money" goes towards Lady Tremaine for her to buy expensive clothing and jewerly with. Category:Radioactive Uber Clan Category:Albertism Category:To be edited